the reason
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: Kuroko está empezando a sentir algo por Kagami que le pone nervioso, pero no puede ser lo que está pensando. advertencia:yaoi


Como un día normal, Kagami se había parado en un restaurante de comida rápida después del instituto, fue a una mesa y se encontró a Kuroko con un batido de vainilla, aquella escena ya no le sorprendía.

- Kuroko

- Hola Kagami-kun -comía sin hablar y Kuroko lo miraba con la expresión inalterable. Al poco tiempo Kuroko se levantó y se fue sin despedirse ni nada. ''¿Qué le pasa a ese?'', pensó Taiga mirando a la puerta.

¿Qué le pasaba? No había podido apartar la mirada de Kagami desde que se sentó en la mesa, estaba sintiendo algo raro por su compañero de equipo y no, él no podía estar enamorándose del pelirrojo, era imposible, los dos eran chicos y él no era gay, estaba seguro de que no lo era, pero tampoco se había enamorado nunca de una chica, pero eso no era nada raro, ¿no? Había gente que nunca se enamoraba o que tardaba mucho en hacerlo. Se sentó en un parque a terminar de beberse el batido, miró al cielo, era casi de noche. Estaba nervioso, no entendía que lo estaba pasando con el pelirrojo, que le estaba pasando con él. Un par de chicos se despidieron a unos cuantos metros de él dándose un pico en la boca, apartó la mirada rápidamente y se terminó el batido de un sorbo, se levantó del banco y se fue a su casa.

- Kuroko -estaba en clase, cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo, pero analizaba lo que había soñado aquella noche, cada vez estaba más confuso- Kuroko, oe tú -levantó la cabeza lentamente y allí estaba él, quien hacía que tuviera que analizar el sueño una y otra vez y quien hacia que se sonrojara al recordarlo- ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿A mi?

- Sí, parece que tienes fiebre

- No, no, estoy bien

- Ah, pues déjame un boli -Taiga se apoyó en la mesa del peli-celeste, abrió el estuche con tranquilidad y se lo dio, sus dedos se rozaron. Tetsuya soltó rápido el boli y cayó al suelo. Kagami se agachó a cogerlo y lo miró, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí -lo dejó pasar y miró a la pizarra. Kuroko suspiró, ¿por qué esos nervios al rozarle la mano? No era la primera vez que eso le pasaba con alguien, ¿por qué se ponía así con Kagami? Esa misma tarde en el entrenamiento se chochó con él.

- Lleva cuidado -le dijo en un tono un tanto borde después de que se hubiera quedado embobado con él y se hubiera chocado con la canasta, de que le hubiera pisado por estar en sus pensamiento, etc. Todos se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

- Kuroko, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó en el vestuario.

- ¿Yo? Sí… -se cambiaba mirando fijamente las taquillas, Taiga le apretó el hombro y le miró, iba a medio vestir con los pantalones del uniforme en la otra mano y en boxers.

- ¿te pasa algo? En serio, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada y hoy estás más torpe de lo normal…

- Sí, sí -se separó nervioso, se dispuso a ponerse la camiseta- digo que… no me pasa nada.

- Eres raro pero para mi que no lo eras tanto -le dio un golpe en la espalda- seriamente, ¿qué cojones te pasa? -Tetsuya suspiró y miró al suelo.

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? -el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza sentándose en un banco- pues ni yo lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? -lo miró sin entender lo que pasaba.

- No lo sé, pero… -se acercó a Kagami- creo que es esto -se agachó, puso su mano en la mejilla de Taiga y lo besó suavemente. Kagami se quedó parado, impresionado, mirándolo fijamente, el peli-azul se separó y terminó de cambiarse.- Esa es la razón por la que estoy así -dijo antes de salir del vestuario.

Andaba por la calle parándose a pensar en qué había hecho, cómo se le había ocurrido, cómo le podría mirar a la cara al día siguiente, y sobre todo, su promesa, ¿cómo podría jugar junto a él cuando no sería capaz ni de mirarle?

Entró a clase con miedo a encontrárselo.

- Buenos días, Kuroko -le saludó, se giró sobresaltado por escuchar la voz de Kagami.

- Ka-Kagami-kun… -Tetsuya entró mirando al suelo. En la hora de la comida fue en busca de Riko.

- Hoy no puedo ir a entrenar -dijo apareciendo de la nada, la castaña pegó un salto asustada al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no puedo ir…

- ¿Por qué? -calló mirando al suelo en busca de una explicación convincente.. ¿¡te quieres escaquear? -dijo dándole un golpe.

- No le hagas caso a este imbécil -apareció de la nada Kagami llevándoselo cogido por el cuello de la chaqueta. Lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño- ¿qué estás haciendo? -Tetsuya miró al suelo, no sabía que decirle- ¿¡por qué no piensas ir a entrenar! Idiota… -se fue acercando a él con cara de enfado, el peli-celeste te apoyó en la puerta de uno de los aseos y el pelirrojo puso sus puños contra la puerta a la altura de su cabeza.

- Porque no puedo -se escabulló entre sus brazos, era lo bueno de ser más bajo.

- ¿No puedes qué? -Kuroko miraba fijamente al suelo con la intención de salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento.

- ¡MIRARTE A LA CARA DESPUÉS DE BESARTE! -vio a Kuroko gritar por primera vez, estaba sonrojado y apretaba fuertemente los puños y los ojos.

- ¡No seas tonto! Para los demás nuestra relación sigue siendo normal -se acercó rápidamente a él y lo besó apasionadamente cogiéndole de los puños- este será nuestro pequeño secreto por un tiempo -se separó guiñándole un ojo. Sin darse cuenta, Tetsuya sonrió tímidamente mirando con la cabeza gacha, esa actitud suya… aunque empezaba a admitirlo ahora, le volvía loco.


End file.
